Dervla & The Glass Sword
by AvatarExorcists
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Dervla (The Dragonborn) is constantly tormented by Elenwen? This story was an ASSIGNMENT I did for school so not everything is going to be perfect. Dragonborn/Ulfric is a hinted pairing.</html>


A/N: This was done for an assignment for the "World Literature" course I'm taking. Seeing as its Skyrim related, I figured I'd put it up here to see what people think of it. Note that some stuff is NOT lore-friendly and some stuff doesn't entirely make sense for the world of Skyrim. I had to modify it to make it sound more fairy tale-like for the assignment, and not make it too confusing for my teacher who probably has never played Skyrim. Any names you do not recognize are the names of both mine and my friends characters, Dervla being my main character, Francesca being my secondary and Malus being my friend's main. Thanks for reading! This was based off of "Cinderella" By the way, I don't own the concept for anything.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a wintery mountain land called Skyrim there lived a young warrior named Dervla. She and her mother were on the run from the evil Thalmor, but one day they were caught and it was one or the other to get out alive. Dervla's mother, Delphine, gave her a glass sword and told her to run and join the war in Skyrim to fight for the freedom of their land. She obeyed, and ran across her country just to do as her mother had told her.<p>

But she had not outrun the Thalmor. After kidnapping and imprisoning her mother, the leader of the Thalmor, Elenwen, caught the trail of Dervla once again. She followed her all the way to the city in which the leader of their side of the war lived, and waited and watched. Dervla continued to the heart of the city and asked to join the war. A helmet was thrown on her head and she was told to go where the soldiers were meeting and fight the enemy.

She immediately departed, but was soon cut off by the evil Elenwen. She stripped Dervla of her armor, and replaced it with old rags which a butter knife could cut through.

"Its time to put an end to the anti-Thalmor scum of this land." She said as she pushed Dervla back into the direction of where the battle was soon to begin. She looked out onto what was soon to be a battlefield. Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the war, was standing there, directing his men, whom were all clad in their best and most protective armor. Feeling embarrassed, Dervla ran and hid behind a cluster of trees and began whispering to her glass sword, for reasons she did not know.

O Glass Sword that my mother gave to me

I've been stripped of my armor and thrown into war

Please help me before I become deceased.

And with that, the dirty rags that she was stuffed into soon became a strong and sturdy Iron armor, with matching gauntlets, boots and a helmet to conceal her face and protect her head. With the new armor she was now clad in, she marched into battle with the rest of the soldiers. She fought most bravely, side by side with Ulfric Stormcloak who took her as a shield partner to protect each other and fight. Ulfric even admired the way she moved with grace, even in the heavy armor. Other soldiers tried to gain Ulfric's attention, but he only said "This is whom I fight with", gesturing to Dervla. Once the battle was over, Dervla quickly sneaked away before any Thalmor tried to show up. She didn't need any more trouble from them.

Later that day, after the battle, Ulfric went up to his right hand man Galmar, and spoke to him about the woman who he fought next to in the battle. Galmar agreed, as he had seen the two fighting, that while her identity was unknown due to the helmet concealing her face, she was one of the best fighters their army had witnessed in some time. Ulfric soon made it his goal to find out who she was, and make her his second right hand man, or in this case, right hand woman.

A new day soon came and it was time for another day in the battlefield. Dervla once again prepared herself and put on the same Iron armor she had worn the previous day. She marched out with the other men and women. Once again, she found herself pulled aside by Elenwen and stripped of her armor just to have it replaced by rags. She was so humiliated that she once again went and hid behind a rock this time, and whispered to her Glass Sword once again:

O Glass Sword that my mother gave to me

I've been stripped of my armor and thrown into war

Please help me before I become deceased.

But this time was different. This time, instead of the armor magically appearing, the source of the magic appeared before her. It was a short man, with pink wings and a pink halo around his head, and a glittering magic wand in his right hand. "Greetings, I am Tullius, your fairy godmother. I may be a man, but with these pink wings and halo which I have no control over the color of, I just introduce myself as a woman nowadays." Dervla nodded and asked if she was to be given another set of armor like she was yesterday. Godmother Tullius said yes, and with a flick of his wand Dervla was suddenly clad in a sturdy Steel Plate armor set, with matching gauntlets, boots and helmet. This armor was even stronger than the one before. Dervla thanked her fairy Godmother Tullius and ran into battle.

Once again, she and Ulfric bravely fought side by side. If it weren't for the Glass Sword she wielded, Ulfric might not have recognized her. But she was the only one with a Glass Sword, so he knew it was her right away. They slaughtered countless enemies together and whenever someone else tried to get Ulfric's attention, he replied with "This is whom I fight with" and they held out until the end of the battle. Like the previous day, she ran off before she had to deal with any more of the Thalmor, least of all Elenwen.

As Ulfric returned to the castle he was living in, he went up to Galmar and once again spoke very highly of the woman who he fought so bravely with. He spoke of her for many hours on end, telling him how he'd like to know her identity so he could make better use of her skills. But alas, they thought of no ways to learn the identity of someone wearing a helmet that conceals their face.

A new day dawned and it was time for the final battle for the Hold that would determine which side in the war would take ownership of said Hold. Dervla prepared herself for today was a big day, and she clad herself in her Steel Plate armor she wore yesterday. But Elenwen once again pulled her away from the scene of battle and stripped her of her armor and replaced it with rags. Dervla sobbed, she was so humiliated that this was happening on a very important day for the army she was fighting for, she was so embarrassed that she ran and hid behind another tree, and called out to her fairy Godmother Tullius.

O Glass Sword that my mother gave to me

I've been stripped of my armor and thrown into war

Please help me before I become deceased.

Godmother Tullius appeared again, and this time gave her the most spectacular piece of armor, and by far the most beautiful armor that she'd ever seen. It was a set of Glass Armor with matching boots, gauntlets and helmet, and this time it even went with her Glass Sword. She marched into battle, more confident than each of the times in her Iron armor or her Steel Plate armor. Wielding her trusty Glass Sword in her right hand and a Glass shield in her left, she was ready. Side by side with Ulfric Stormcloak, she fought in the bravest manner she'd ever fought, and she and Ulfric were spilling blood by the dozens. If anyone else tried to get Ulfric's attention, he always replied with "This is whom I fight with". The battle went on longer than usual, with so many men on both sides. But eventually like all things, it came to an end.

Dervla tried to sneak off but found herself being held captive by Elenwen. She dropped her Glass Sword on the ground in the process of struggling to escape her grasp, but with no luck. She was locked into a cell in the Thalmor Dungeons, where she was told she'd rot for the rest of her life.

Ulfric however, while he had not witnessed Dervla's kidnapping, found her glass sword on the ground. He studied it and noticed that the shape of her palm was worn into the hilt of the sword, and later announced that the woman whose hand fit comfortably into the hilt of that sword would be announced his right hand woman, to fight by his side until the end of their days. Women across Skyrim who fought in Ulfric's army came to try out the sword, but none could properly wield it. Then one day there was a woman named Malus who decided she was desperate enough to win Ulfric's favor. She studied the hilt of the Glass Sword during the times no one was trying it out, and eventually she took a basic Iron dagger and cut into her palm until it matched the shape of the sword hilt. She then presented herself to Ulfric, and her palm of course fit perfectly into the sword. Ulfric then took her as his right hand woman, not even noticing the blood dripping from her hand.

It was a good friend of Dervla's, Francesca, who noticed what had happened and who recognized the sword as being her friend Dervla's. She knew Dervla was in the dungeon, but didn't know what to do about it so she stayed quiet, until that moment when she saw someone trying to impersonate her friend. Mustering up all the courage she could get she walked up to Ulfric and said

My Jarl, do look down

There's blood on the sword

There's blood on the hilt

This is not the woman you wish to crown.

Check the dungeons

Check the cells

Ask to see a woman named Dervla

Its then you'll find the woman you seek.

Ulfric did look down and saw that the sword Malus had in her hand a minute ago was covered in blood, and when he hunted down Malus he found her hand carved to match the sword. Taking Francesca's advice, he headed down to the Thalmor Dungeon. Upon seeing Elenwen he asked to see a woman named Dervla. She declined, saying there was no one in the cells by that name. Being the stubborn headed man he was, he proceed in anyway despite the Thalmor's attempts to stop him. He grabbed the key and opened the only cell that was currently housing a woman. When he placed the sword in her hand, it was a perfect fit. "This is it! I have found my right hand woman who shall fight alongside me until the day we die!" He yelled.

Not long after, they cut off the head of Elenwen, and cut off the hand of Malus that'd been carved to look like Dervla's, and with that, they marched into battle together for the rest of their days, and lived somewhat happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
